Talk:Everlasting Legend Super Saiyan Goku/@comment-28010522-20161130060059
a theoretical comparison (might need further analysis for 100% accuracy) By 3-factor variables (HP-ATK-DEF) of these cards with maxed up lvl stats, along with the HP-ATK-DEF boosts gained from Leader Skill + Passive Skills+ SA (note: this uses 3 basic assumptions; i) assuming their Passive activates 100% of the time; i'i)' assuming that the additional ATK/Damage boosts from their Passive activates 100% of the time; iii) assuming any of the cards to be calculated is the team leader), you will get (in order of Highest to Lowest adjusted ATK), ' HP ATK DEF' EL LR SS Goku ' 15,800.0 28,100.0 11,220.0 'UGK Super Vegito 18,955.0 21,680.0 7,182.5 FT SS Goku (Angel) 10,436.4 21,613.2 5,488.6 TSW Super Gogeta 10,750.0 20,200.0 4,125.0 SWoD LSS Broly 9,843.0 19,243.0 0.0 (or 4,532.0) From this comparison, you will get just, 1) the basic adjusted stats of these 5 cards based on 3 variables (HP-ATK-DEF) derived/boosted from their Leader + Passive +.SA. To get the 2) next 4th factor variable, which is damage inflicted, take the adjusted stats (specifically ATK), compute the boosts gained from the type of SA damage (e.g., collossal, immense, extreme, etc.), the Ki %-age multiplier (additional boosts from maxed up SA lvl). This calculation will just net the near-maximum/optimum possible damage inflicted. The 5th (or, 5th and 6th) factor variable would be ATK and Damage boosts gained from Link Skills. However, computing this will add even more variables, because pairing with different cards provide different Link Skills boosts. Since it is just to calculate ATK and Damage boosts, the focus is on Link Skills that boost ATK and/or Damage. Factoring this, will net the maximum/optimum possible damage inflicted, disregarding opponent's Type, DEF, and/or whatnots. In Super Vegito's case, at least 2 sets of calculations are needed, because this card's Passive adds additional variables; i) Can counter attack 1x when 1 opponent (normal) attack. But, sometimes there are contexts where more than 1 opponent will (normal) attack Super Vegito in the same order (and/or not in the same order of 1st, 2nd, 3rd) in the same round of a battle. This means, that if 1 opponent (and/or opponent's clone/s) attacks this card xx times in the same round, Super Vegito will counter attack xx number of times to that opponent as well. Thus, if 1 opponent with 4 clones normal attack this card in the same round, this card will counter attack 5x. This xx number of times wouldn't be a fair-play comparison to other cards. Disregarding computing it is an option.; ii) This card's counter attack inflicts immense damage; this is optional => iii) this card's counter attack is rumored to be affected by previous team card's ATK/Damage unto opponent (idk if this is 100% a fact or a gossip). Note: '''The 5 cards shown above are for example purpose only. One can pick any/all cards, and any number or all cards, of any/all types. '''PS. Sorry, it just came to me. There is another factor, which is the upcoming (which is already released in the JPN version) update to the game mechanic. It's the skill-learning path like (i forgot who mentioned it first) Final Fantasy's. This might need to be taken into consideration as well, to compute the maximum possible damage, and maximum possible HP-ATK-DEF a card can ever have (until they decide to update the game internal mechanics further in the future). PSS. Also, if you are tickled to discover more, check out the By Stats page in this Wikia. You can also help make this Wikia much better by volunteering/contributing. By fans, for fans! ^o^